Match
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Credits to thunder kim at aff
1. Chapter 1 (06-13 01:41:02)

The sky was overwhelmed by crimson and amber-tinted clouds engulfed the whole University. Laughs, Music, Cheers can hear in the peaceful afternoon when suddenly a sudden scream echoed.

"DONT GET IN THE WAY, IDIOTS!!!"The blonde shouted coldly, running like a manic while dragging her poor best friend on the way

The students and the other people in the hallway immediately fed away in fear as they knew the blonde when she gets mad while the others bravely stay and look at her disgustingly

'What is she doing?'

'Gosh, she's so shameless'

'Shush, she'll going to hear us'

'Whatever, i don't know why people are so afraid of her though'

Such a bunch of stupid freaking gossipers,Argh! You're lucky im in a hurry right to even bother to care about you-she thought angrily and gave her murderous glared at those group of girls gossiping who ran away in fear

Her best friend can just rolled her eyes at her actions; she doesn't know why they need to hurry up when it's just a simple practice game. Nothing more

So much for the Girl who hates running-she sarcastically thought

"C'mon, Jessi! It's just only a practice game for goodness sake! What's in a hurry?" she finally speak up in annoyance, struggling on keeping her books close

A soon as the class finished, her friend already dragged her outside the room, not minding if she's already finished or not

"Your just like that because your Prince Charming is not playing, Tiff because we both know that you will do worse than this" Jessica immediately snap back, remembering the time when they've always skipped classes just for her best friend to watch his game even they will get in trouble the next morning

Her breathing started to get pace and sweats already forming on her body from the continuous run

The things i do for you-she sighed heavily as the image of the Player who makes the Ice Princess Run in Public

"Yeah, right" that's all she can say as she hated the fact her best friend is right, she would do anything to just watch her special someone played but that's all in the past

They continued to run along the hallway and almost run to the left side when suddenly, Tiffany bumped into someone causing her to fell into the floor, along with her books because of the sudden impact and luckily Jessica manage to pulled back in time

"Ouch" the poor girl winced, rubbing her already sore butt

Jessica widen her eyes when she saw what happened to her best friend as she angrily looked up, ready to punished the culprit but froze right away when she saw who's the person is

Her breath hitched when the person looked into her eyes, her heart started to beat faster like it would come out into her chest

Damn this heart! Arrgh!!-she groaned mentally but what happened next makes her wish that she's on the floor right now

"Tiffany, are you ok?!I'm sorry, I didn't see you" he hurriedly apologized, kneeling down into front of the eye smiling girl

Panicked was evident on his face but he was more afraid of what can happened to Tiffany after this, luckily the next answer he got make him sighed in relief

"D-don't worry, Yul…I'm fine"

Yuri immediately stood up, helping the girl to stand up but as soon as their skin touched he felt an sudden electricity flow into his body making him flinched but much to his dismayed it didn't seems like affected the girl at all

Tiffany slowly pulled her arms off him and started to pick up her books on the floor

"I...I'm really sorry, Tiffany...i didn't mean to bumped into you..."he softly said, looking so deeply into the eye smiling girl mesmerizing eyes

"Gwenchana, I'm ok...you don't need to apologize" the girl eyes slowly turned into crescents making the tanned guy immediately froze, he still not used to it. He felt like his world will stop moving when Tiffany showed her charming eye smile on him

You're really so beautiful, Tiffany-he slowly smiled, admiring the features of the Girl he's been dreaming off ever since he entered the University

That action is enough to make the blonde's heart shattered into pieces; pain was visible on her beautiful face as she witnessed the love of her life looking at her best friend like she's the only one in the world

Do you really love her that much?-just the thought of it makes her heart hurt and it takes her a lot to finally not to let the tears fall

She couldn't bear looking at them drowning on each other's eyes even she perfectly knows Tiffany feelings for the guy

She cleared her throat awkwardly at the same covering her true feelings, breaking they're eye contact

Tiffany turned her head to her friend, frowning while the Guy just looked away awkwardly with an obvious pink tinge on his cheeks

"Are you ok, Jess?" Tiffany asked worriedly

Her best friend fake smiled but the eye smiling princess knows her too well but didn't tried to urge her more

"I'm ok,by the way. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Gym right now?" the blonde asked the Player coldly

Yuri can just scratched his head shyly as the two girls can just looked at him, waiting for his answer

"My class just ended yet and that game isn't important anyway that's why coach advises us to just attend our class" he explained smoothly, kept stealing glances on the oblivious pink addict however it didn't passed on Jessica's eyes who gritted her teeth in anger

This Guy! How dare he check out on my Best friend in front of me?!!Arrrgh!-she really wanted to shout that into his face but hold herself back, the least they wanted right now is attention

"Oh really, Tsk!"

The Player can just frowned at the cold remarks but shrugged it off, turning back his attention to the brunette beside her

Tiffany can just nod her head in understanding but immediately stopped when she remembered something

"In other words...he's not on the Gym right now..."she mumbled softly loud enough to make the other people heard and have different reactions

"Of course, he wouldn't...When did you remember that he attend his practices without you nagging, huh?"Jessica just rolled her eyes on how stupid her best friend was

"Whatever, Jess. I got to go" she hurriedly said as she almost turned around when someone held her wrist, turning around only to meet the eyes softly looking at her

"Tiffany..."Yuri softly called, gripping her wrist nervously

"Waeyo?"The brunette looked at him confusedly

The Ice princess just stay mummed, watching him getting desperate to make the brunette stay with them even if it's already impossible by now

"I...Aren't you not going to watch the game?..."he asked hopefully, he really wanted her to just watch the game and cheer for him even once but his hope went down the hill when Tiffany pried her arms off him

"Sorry but i need to do much important, Yuri" she looked at her best friend "See you later, Jess" after that she quickly dashed out before Yuri said something to make her stay, leaving the two person behind in silence

Jessica can just watched the guy looked where her best friend run few minutes ago longingly before sighing softly

"Mind to tell you that looking at that direction wouldn't make her back, stupid" she harshly said, not minding the impact of her words to the guy

Yuri chuckled bitterly as he put his both hands on his uniform pants pocket

"I can't help it, you know. Who knows that she might come back...for me" he painfully whispered the last 2 words bitterly but loud enough to hear by the ice princess

"I don't know that loving someone could make you so desperate and pathetic"

"If being desperate and pathetic will make her love me then I'm willing to do it "he answered and smiled afterwards, he loves Tiffany for how many years now and he will not give up at times like this

Someday, she will realize that I'm the one for her-Yuri thought as he couldn't wait for that day to come

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She will and i promise that" he said determingly as he pat her shoulder and walked passed her, leaving the blonde

Jessica slowly turned around and looked at his back

"And i promise you too that will never going to happened, Yuri"

Rooftop

Sun shining brightly as the birds chirping around and wind flow as the Guy lying on the cold floor, enjoying the cold breeze of the wind on his body, Palm trees swayed to the gentle breeze in the warm tropical sunshine

It's so relaxing and peaceful making him feel light again in a long time; he continued to enjoy the welcoming feeling when suddenly the rooftop door opened. He smiled slightly as he already knows who's the intruder is, the owner of the strawberry scent lingering in the wind

"Like i predicted, your here" the intruder softly confirmed, walking towards the guy who didn't even bulge into his position

"Are you just going to pretend that your sleeping there than to talk to me?" that person scolded angrily and sat beside the 'sleeping' guy

"You know my answer will be, Tiffany" the guy finally voiced out coldly, without opening his eyes

Call him heartless for treating the most popular girl in school coldly but he doesn't care, it's already his personality ever since and the girl already used to it

"Your such a jerk" Tiffany can just shook her head in defeat; she couldn't win against him anyway

She looked up to the beautiful sky, smile slowly formed into her beautiful face as she watched the birds flying around the sky with cold breeze of the wind hitting her body

So beautiful...no wonder you loves to be here-she slowly closed her eyes as smile never left her face, she instantly felt lighter and peaceful at that moment

Realizing the presence beside him, the guy slowly opened his eyes only to see the most beautiful scene he ever saw

"Beautiful..."he mumbled softly, he tried hard not too smiled but he couldn't help it especially with a stunning beauty in front of him

Tiffany opened her eyes and quickly turned her head, only to be froze on her spot to see him looking at her...Smiling

It's so rare to see the cold heartless guy smiled but he did and she just couldn't thankful enough that it's her the only one who can make that side of him show

She smiled back and eyes turning into crescents causing the boy's heart beat faster like the usual times

He sat up carefully with the girl watching his every move but soon, her breath hitched when he caressed her cheeks lovingly

"How can you managed to be so beautiful every single day, Tiffany" he asked softly, while looking deeply into her eyes

Tiffany closed her eyes and put her hand on top of his hands on her cheeks, smiling

"I don't know...you tell me" she asked back, savoring the warmth coming from him

"No wonder that Kwon is so head over heels for you" he said softly, staring at her deeply, to her eyes, nose and lastly...her lips.

Her soft lips that can managed to take his breath away every time he staring at it

He slowly leaned closer, still staring at her lips and he felt the girl flinched of the sudden closeness but didn't do anything, He smirk as he slowly captured her lips on him

So soft-he thought as he stayed there for a minute before moving his lips, carefully and softly like it was a fragile glass

Tiffany felt like she's in heaven, it's not the first time that they shared this kind of kissed but every time they're doing this, she feels...safe.

They continued to kissed for a minute before they pulled apart due to the lack of air

Smiled plastered on both faces

The brunette held the hands on her cheeks tightly, as she slowly opened her eyes to meet the face of her beloved person

"I love you..."she softly said, lovingly before pecking his lips once more

He opened his eyes and smiled back, as he pulled her into his embrace. Caressing her hair lovingly

"I Love you too, always remember that" he kissed her hair softly

Tiffany hugged him tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck with smile never left her face

"Thank you

...Taeyeon"


	2. Chapter 2

PRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!*

'Kyaaaahhh!!Go,Lions!Go!'

'Go, Yuri!!We love you!!'

'Yoona! You're so handsome!'

'You're the best center, Sooyoung!'

'Go,Hyoyeon!!Go!!Go!!'

The loud cheers echoed the whole gym a soon as the referee whistled, signaling the last 12 minutes started

Yoona run towards their assigned court as the ball is on their posession,the opponents faces are seriously the funniest thing to see especially to Yoona and Sooyoung

"Man..Can you give us a little challenged?jeez"Yoona asked to his guard, looking fresh as if he didn't played since the 1st quarter

"Shut up!" the guy shouted angrily as he tried to steal the ball but failed due to exhaustion

"You look seriously pathetic right now. What a pity" he mocked as he started to dribble from left to right fast causing the opponent to feel dizzy and that's the cue he needs as he passed him in no time, he run faster but the other team won't lose even its just a practice game

He looked in front and saw the 3 towers of the other team already waiting for him, they smirked at him as they ready themselves to face the Forward of the Lions.

Yoona rolled his eyes as if he already expected that from them, he continued to run and when he's just a few meters away from them, he passed the ball to the left fast causing the towers widened their eyes and the screamed echoed as hyoyeon picked the ball and shoot 3 Points

Bang!

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!'

'Go,Lions!Go!Lions!Go!'

"Nice!"Sooyoung happily wrapped his shoulders around Hyoyeon and Yoona tightly

"Great pass!"Hyoyeon compliment his dongsaeng

"Good shot too,Hyung!"Yoona said as they bro fist

The game started again as the Other team couldn't scored anymore as Hyoyeon continued to shot outside, Yoona stealing the ball and Sooyoung guarding up.

"What's happening with you?!!!!They are just 4 and you couldn't beat them!!!"The GOT7 Wolves coach shouted angrily

"S..Sorry..C..Coach..."JB apologized as he stared at the score

135-39

"We...couldn't...possibly...beat them,Coach!"Bambam said tiredly

"They...really looked a lion who's hard to fight for..."Yugyeom breath heavily as he looked down in defeat

"Not to mention...They are just 4...Coach. What if the star player decided to join in?.."Youngjae asked in fear causing his teammates to shivered too as they thought about the certain point guard of the Lions

The coach can just sighed in defeat

The Last 2 minutes are so easy, well for the Lions but it's like matter of Life and death for the Wolves because no matter how hard their defense was, they still can find a way to shoot

Last 20 seconds and Yuri has the ball, running towards their court

He looked around and observed all the players, he saw Yoona being strictly guarded and JR in front of him but the power forward just smirked at him and Yuri nod and in a blinked of eye,Yoona already had the ball making Jr widen his eyes

"How..C..Can" he couldn't managed to finished his sentence off because of shocked

"Don't be too shocked..."Yoona laughed as he dribbled the ball and passed him again but stop when the Power forward of the Wolves blocked him off

"Not so fast..."Youngjae said as he stretched his hands off, guarding him

The doe eyed guy smirk

"Do you really think you can stop us?" he asked mockingly

"No...But stopping you will be the greatest achievement for our team"

"My. My..."he continued to dribble the ball and took a glance on the clock

15 seconds

He smirked as he dribbled the ball fast, causing his opponent had a hard time to see it and the next thing he knew,Yoona already passed the ball behind him...

"Hyoyeon..."Youngjae muttered in shocked, he already know how Lions played but he didn't expected them to be this great

Hyoyeon run and passed them in no time, he showed them that the Lions are the King. He saw Yuri waiting in front, he passed the ball quickly to him and Yuri catch it while running towards the 3 towers.Mark,Jackson and Yugyeom already waiting for him

The Gym felt in deep silence as they watched the shooting guards running towards the big 3.The wolves smirked and guard him up

"Man...Do they really think they can stop him?" Jessica asked coldly as she watched the wolves smirking

"Let them be on their fantasy, Jess" Sunny answered, yawning

"By the way, where's Tiffany? You said that she just needs to do something important, right?" Nicole asked Jessica when she realized that Tiffany isn't showing up for a minute now

"And you believe that?im pretty sure she's pretty much enjoying herself now than watching this boring game" the Ice Princess rolled her eyes, eyes fixed on the certain tanned

"Yeah, who knows what they're doing right now?" Sunny said cheekily as they burst into laughter, not minding the weird stares from the audience

"Ewww" The maknae voice out, getting disgusted on how her unnies normally talked about that

Yuri didnt stop once and looking at them seriously

I'm going to show to them that I'm better than you-he gritted his teeth angrily when the image of the certain guy appeared on his mind

He continued his paced and when he was just few meters away from them, he jumped up causing the 3 towers looked at him disbelief

"You couldn't do that!" Mark shouted angrily as he jumped out

The 3 towers jumped and blocked his way but Yuri changed the direction of the ball and they widen their eyes when he dunks the ball from below

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!*

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

The screamed enveloped the whole Gym as Yuri still holding the ring while the 3 towers fell down on the floor

He jumped out from the ring and looked at them seriously

"No one can beat us" He stated coldly as he make his way towards his teammates

The Lions Coach just nod his head as the players seat on the bench calmly, they've already used to winning and to see the loser team mourning in defeat is fun to see though

"Good Job, Guys" Mr.Kang in said as soon as the players are on their respective seats

"Thanks, Coach" Yoona smiled as he drink his water

"It's fun though that they think they can beat us without our Point Guard eh"Donghae said cockily

"Yeah but its better if he hasn't been played for the team because it will make our opponent more look like a loser than they already was" Siwon said which make the players agreed

"Is it still possible to find the Match he's been looking for?"Leeteuk doubtly asked

"I don't think so, I mean. No one can even fight him one on one like Yuri did" Hyoyeon said, taking a glance to the quiet guy

"You did great today,Hyung!"The freshman's exclaimed

"Yeah,i want to be like you when I've grown up"

"You're the best player, Yuri Hyung!"

Yuri can just smiled at them, feeling grateful for having such a fan like them but suddenly a scream enveloped the whole Gym again as they looked towards the door and he closed his fist tightly as he stared at the person who came in anger

'Kyaaahh!!It's the BEAST!!'

'Taeyeon,your so handsome!!'

'The BEAST,Woaah!!!'

'He's more scary in persona!!'

And many more comments as they watched him came inside the Gym, wearing his training uniform and the girls couldn't help but to glared to the girl walking beside him

"Here we go again" Taeyeon rolled his eyes at the sight, this is one the reason why he wouldn't attend practices

"Relax, Tae...they are just grateful to see you" the Girl reasoned out as she held his arms, trying to calmed his nerves down

The BEAST didn't say anything more as they walked towards the Lions Bench where all the players gathered

"Glad you came, Taeyeon " Their coach smiled gratefully a soon as he take a glimpsed on his favorite player

"I don't have any other choice either" he answered coldly and the players already figured out that its Tiffany again who managed him to attend his practices

"The game already ended"Leeteuk stood up

"I know"

"If you know then why did you showed up just now?" Yuri hissed angrily as he stood up in front of him

Tiffany looked at him worriedly as she held Taeyeon's arms even tighter to prevent anything happened

"Don't "she said sternly, didn't go unnoticed the pain on Yuri's eyes when she held his rival arms but decided to shrugged it off, for now

"I don't want to see those stupid faces, it will just waste of time" He smirked at him and intertwined his fingers on Tiffany intentionally making the tanned guy more furious than he was before

You really love her huh but too bad, she's mine-Taeyeon mentally smirked and he will make sure that it will stay like that forever

The Eye smiling girl can just blushed on the gesture, it's not a secret for everyone what her relationship with the BEAST and if stares can get killed, she will be already dead by now because of non-stop hates she's receiving but she doesn't care as long as they're happy together like he said

Yuri glared at him angrily as he closed his fist tightly, the players just looked at them. Ready to rescue when things get out of hand, they know how Yuri despises Taeyeon because of all people. The BEAST is the only one he can't beat that's why he's been working hard to surpass him even its already impossible by now.

Taeyeon walked passed him with his hands holding Tiffany, intentionally bumping into his shoulder hard

Sooyoung immediately stand up and walked towards his friend

"Don't mind him, Yul" he wrapped his long arms into his shoulder, hoping to calm the furious tanned

Yuri breath in and out furiously as he pulled Sooyoung arms off him

"Yu--"he couldn't finished his sentence off and widen his eyes when Yuri suddenly picked up the ball and threw it to Taeyeon direction harder, everyone held their breath because of that but the next thing happened made them gasped as they witnessed how fast Taeyeon turned around and blocked the ball before it hit his body completely

Everyone dropped their jaw and widen their eyes when they saw how fast his reflexes was

The ball was still spinning fast on Taeyeon's hands but it soon stopped and dropped on the floor

"T-Tae! Are you ok?"Tiffany worriedly asked and checked his hands out, she too didn't expect that from Yuri

"I'm ok" he answered coldly as he turned his head to face he culprit

Yuri gritted his teeth and close his fist tightly that he's sure turned into pale right now, he already accepted the fact that Taeyeon is the best at everything but one thing he couldn't accept that Tiffany, The only girl he wants fall for him too

"Yul,Taeyeon..Stop it" Hyoyeon step up between them, afraid that something bad will happened

Taeyeon and Yuri continued to look at each other in hate when the Point Guard suddenly smirked

"Is that the best thing you can do?" he asked coldly, mocking him for hitting him behind his back

"Taeyeon,Stop"The brunette held his hands tightly, she seriously doesn't like it when they are fighting over something

"F*ck you!" Yuri spat angrily but Taeyeon doesn't even look affected by it

"You're the Shooting Guard of the Lions and what you do earlier is surely amazing but it's still not enough to beat me"

"Don't get too full of yourself! Why don't we fight one on one to know who's the best?!"

His challenged makes the whole gym shakes in excitement as they already waiting for the moment of the Best friends who turned into rivals compete with each other

"Oh shit!!"Sooyoung shouted in shocked

"Stop them,Hyung!"Yoona shouted worriedly to Hyoyeon

But the Small forward didn't do anything because he knows that it's the best for both sides

"Bring it on!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid Kwon!!How can he challenge him just like that?!!"Jessica shouted angrily a soon as the match decided,sending shiver to the people around them

She surely doesn't like the idea of Yuri fighting Taeyeon because everyone knows no one can beat that BEAST even once

"Relax, Jess. Yuri perfectly knows what he's doing" Nicole voice out but deep inside she's nervous as hell but immediately cowered when Jessica looked at her with her eye-piercing eyes

"Are you kidding me, Nicole?!!!Do you remember what happened the last time he challenged him?!!We need to stay in the hospital for 3 freaking weeks because of how exhausted and badly injured he was and now you're telling me that he knows what he's doing!!!"Jessica yelled causing the students covered their ears because of how loud her voice was

"Relax, Geez...look at Tiffany..."Sunny cooed and they all turned their head to see Tiffany whining with her cute little pout and their hands intertwined in Taeyeon's lap

Jessica can just scoffed at the sight and almost looked away from someone catches her attention, looking deeply to the couple in front

"Awww , so sweet" Nicole squealed happily

"Who's sweet?"Hyoyeon wrapped his arms around her shoulder with Sooyoung and Yoona behind

"Them" she pointed to the front

The guys looked at where she pointed and nod in understanding

"Who would have thought that he can managed to get himself a beautiful girlfriend with that cold personality of him" Sooyoung voiced out while munching the chips

"He maybe cold but he's a great guy and he's making Tiffany happy, that's all important" Sunny defended

"Yeah" Nicole seconded

The three guys looked at each other and shrugged, agreeing on what the Girls said

"Done watching them?"

Yuri almost jumped up shocked but soon sighed in relief to see Jessica looking at him

"What the!!! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Watch your tone,Kwon" the ice princess glared coldly, crossing her arms

Yuri can just shake her head in defeat before turning his attention back to the couple

"Tsk! Your such a masochist, you already know that you're just going to be hurt at the end but here you are, watching them"

The tanned guy ignored the bitter truth from the blonde and smile slowly appear on his face as he watch the girl acting cute but immediately turned into a bitter one when he remember that he's not one who's making this side of her shows

"How i wish it was me" he mumbled painfully but loud enough for the two of them hear

Jessica felt taken aback at the statement while the guy slowly turned his attention towards her

"Tell me..Jessica, what can i do to make her look at me like that?" he asked helplessy,He love Tiffany so much and everytime he saw them together makes his heart stabbled in a million times,its so hurt to the point its suffocating him

"I...i don't know..."the blonde whispered lowly,looking away

She honestly don't know what to do at the moment, she already tried everything to make the tanned guy forget about her best friend by failed miserably

He's already head over heels to the Eye smiling Girl and looks like it's impossible by now to wake him up into his dream

She can still remember clearly how happy Yuri is when he told her something that made everything they build started to broke into pieces

It's almost summer break and today is the last day of the school causing the students to be super busy for the projects and events

Jessica was currently seating on her usual seat on the cafeteria, reading her book

She happened to get out early on the class and currently preparing for her next class when suddenly someone sat in front of her

She looked up, ready to give that person her wrath but sighed in relief only to see the guy smiling ear to ear at her

"Hi" he smiled sheepishly at her

"Hey" she replied shorty before turning back her attention to the book

The guy frowned and immediately snatches the book from her grasp

"Yah! Is that the perfect way to greet your handsome friend?jeez" he whined cutely making Jessica looked at him in disgust

"Handsome is not the perfect way to describe you, Its Taeyeon" she stated the matter of fact, 'Hot is the right term for you' but of course she doesn't have the courage to say that

Yuri can just pout at her, he already expected that answer from her to be honest

He already know that Kim Taeyeon is the perfect one and he's always the 2nd but he doesn't care, there's no competition between them like the other people think

They are happy for what each other's achievement and that's more important

"I already know that" he crossed his arms playfully

Jessica smirked "Glad to know,hahaha"

Yuri joined her and laugh also but stop midway when he remembered why he come to her in the first place

"Hey,Jess" he called out

The blonde immediately stopped laughing and looked at him

"Yeah?"

"D-do you have anything to do tonight?"

And now,this weird

Kwon Yuri shuttered and looked nervous for the first time

Jessica shooked her head causing Yuri sighed in relief

"Great"he said to himself but it confuses Jessica even more

"Waeyo?"she asked him

Yuri stared at her for a minute before sighing heavily,probably to cover up his nervousness

"C-Can you do me a favor?"the player asked hesitantly,he's not 100% sure that the ice princess willing to help but it does worth a try right?

The blonde can just looked at him in disbelieve because this is the first time that the cocky Kwon asked for a favor but nonetheless answered him

"It depends"she shrugged her shoulder as she watched him took a deep breath,she almost ask if he's ok but the next words he said slowly broke her heart

"I..i wanted to confessed tonight to the Girl i love and i wanted you to help me...please Jessica.."

Yuri pleaded but Jessica couldnt hear anything,she felt like her world stop a soon as those words left his mouth

H...he wanted to confessed to the girl he loves tonight..just the thought of her love,loving someone else already hurt what more if she help him too

She love Yuri for how many years now,ever since they were still a kids but she doesnt have the guts to confessed because of the fear of rejection

What if he doesnt feel the same?

It will ruined their friendship and she doesnt want that

Its better to keep it than to lose her love

"Jessi!"

A loud pounced on her bed brought him back into the reality when her Bestfriend,Tiffany jumped up

"Hey..."she tried to sounded cheerfully but she couldnt especially now,the brunette immediately stopped and turned her fully attention into her a soon as she saw her gloomy face

"What's wrong?"she asked worriedly,taking Jessica's hands

"Nothing..."

"Dont lie,Jess.I know you so spill'

Jessica can just stared at her bestfriend and what Yuri said earlier came back into her mind

"Wha...t?"she tried to sound ok but her eyes betrayed her,tears started to form and luckily he didnt notice as he looked at the certain direction behind her,smiling brightly

She followed his sight to know what makes him like that but she immediately regret it to see him smiling towards her bestfriend who's busy laughing with her classmates few tables away from them

"She's really beautiful,dont you think so?"he chuckled"She already been catch my heart ever since for long i can remember and i couldnt bear it anymore,i wanted to confessed to her before anyone else"a soon as he finished his sentence,he waved at the eyesmiling princess who saw them from a far while she can just fake a smiled at her

How can i tell you when my problem is you,Tiff-she wanted to tell that to her but she couldnt,its not Tiffany's fault why Yuri fall her though and she couldnt blame him

She's beautiful,smart,athletic,kind and have a very pretty eyesmile that can captured everyone's heart

She's too perfect,how can she compete to that

She slowly shooked her head and pulled her hands off from her,Tiffany looked at her confusedly

"Jess"

"Its nothing really.."she fake smiled but her bestfriend didnt buy that

"Does Yuri did something to you?"

"Of course not,why would he?"

"I dont know,he's the only reason i can think off right now"Tiffany shrugged her shoulder,totally know her bestfriend feelings for the guy

"He didnt do something to me,Tiff.dont worry"she cover up,she knows her bestfriend too well and she doesnt want her to know the truth before tonight

Tiffany looked at her for a minute before sighing in defeat and got out from the bed

"Fine,you should get ready now...the party will gonna start soon"

"Ok,i will"she sounded cheerfully but a soon as Tiffany closed the door

She sighed heavily because this is the night her nightmare will come true

What if all this time Tiffany have feelings for him too?

Will she able to fight her own Bestfriend for his love?

"Jessi!"a very familiar loud voice shouted,bringing her back to reality

They turned their head to see Tiffany walking towards them,the blonde noticed Yuri quickly composed himself and smiled lovingly to her

She can just sighed but smiled at her bestfriend too

"Hey,Tiff"she called out cheerfully

"Hey..."the brunette smiled back to her but turned her attention to the tanned quickly

"You dont need to continue this game,Yul..."she looked at him worriedly making Yuri smiled,he's so happy that finally she notice him plus she looks so worried about him makes him die inside

But his next action totally shocked not just the two girls but also the whole Gymnasium

He suddenly pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly

"Dont worry,Tiffany.I will win this game,i will make sure of that"he whispered softly before planting chaste kiss on her head lovingly

The two girls completely stunned at the sudden affection,they really didnt expect Yuri to be this Bold in front of everyone

"Y-your crazy..."Jessica breath out shockingly

But the guy didnt seem affected and held tiffany tighter when he felt her pushing him off

"Y..yuri..."Tiffany called out,she's getting uncomfortable right now and worst when someone was watching their every move

"I will prove to you that im much better than him"he stated angrily,eyeing the guy who witnessed the scene from afar

Taeyeon just stand coolly there,watching his rival hugging the girl intentionally

He's quite surprised to see him do that in front of everyone else but it didnt change the feeling he got inside,he seriously wanted to teach him a lesson but hold himself back

He couldnt let anyone see the other side of Kim Taeyeon except for his cold image

You really step up your game huh?Let's see how long you could take-he thought,having a instense staring battle with his former Bestfriend


	4. Chapter 4

"H-he's crazy..."Sunny exclaimed in shocked as they witnessed how Yuri bravely show his affection to Tiffany publictly

"Crazy stupid In love"Sooyoung voiced out,eating the cupcakes they bought earlier

"He's really challenging him"Hyoyeon sighed and looked at his brother's direction who he knows totally displeased by it despite the cold exterior his showing

"This will be very good match"Yoona said while nodding his head

"I dont think so.."Seohyun commented worriedly,she doesnt want this match to happened especially when they are high on emotions

Leeteuk,who's gonna be the referee with Siwon called the two players in the middle which they obeyed

Jessica and Tiffany sat next to each other in the bench,they couldnt help but to be worried on the Game especially of what happened earlier

"Jess…"the eyesmiling girl called out

The blonde hummed as they watched the boys started walking in the middle

"…I..im worried…"

"Me too as we know after what happened earlier,Taeyeon wouldn't get easy on him"Jessica stated without looking at her

Tiffany didn't say much as she stared at those two guys playing inside the court

I hope you wouldn't let your emotions get into you,Taetae-she thought,looking at her lover with his usual expressionless face

"You know all the rules and please,don't take it personally.Its just a game,guys"Leeteuk reminded but looks like the two guys didn't hear anything as they continued looking at each other seriously

The crowd started to scream their lungs out a soon as Siwon whistled,starting the game

Taeyeon has the ball possesion,dribbling it slowly while walking forward

Yuri on the other look at him carefully, he already had enough of defeat and he will make sure that he will win this time

"How can you be so sure that you will gonna win this time?" the star player suddenly voiced out,breaking him into his deep thought

"I will make sure of that"He stated "After all,i have my lucky charm" he added,smirking that successfully catch the self-controlled BEAST attention as he tightened his jaw before giving him his murderous glare

'Like I predicted,even you hide it.I know your affected on what I did earlier and I will make sure your going to experienced it more in the future'-Yuri thought as he couldn't wait for that to happened

"Aren't you a little disrespectful? Everyone knows that she's my girlfriend and yet you hug her in front of me" totally emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' for him to know where he stands and starting get amused to see his eyes full of fire

"Your the one who's disrespectful,Taeyeon.You know my feelings for her from the very beginning and yet you have the guts to stole her away from me!"Yuri yelled angrily,remembering the night when his rival made his heart broken into pieces

The crowd gasped and started to gossip at the sudden revelation,some are thinking that maybe this is the reason why the bestfriends fought with each other.Just because of one girl.

Tiffany slowly get uncomfortable than she already is because of the glares plus the attention she's recieving while Jessica can just watch the game seriously,not minding the people talking about them

The star player looked where the eyesmiling girl sitting and grinned before turning back to Yuri,smirking

"Its not my fault if she chooses me over a loser like you"he mocked and started to dribbled faster than before

"You."he gritted his teeth in anger,eyes full of fire

Taeyeon smirked as he started to dribbled faster and faster,the crowd started to get wild when the BEAST heating up

They couldnt see the ball anymore because of how fast he dribbled and a blinked of eye,he already passed Yuri

But the tanned didnt back out and tried to match his pace,sure Taeyeon got a fast reflexes and the most fastest player in the league but it doesnt mean that he will back down so easily

'I will win this game no matter what!!'-he yelled out and run even faster,everyone dropped their jaw when they saw that he matchest his speed

'Kyaaahh!!'

'Yuri's so fast!!!'

"Wow..."thats Sooyoung can say and the popcorn he's holding fell on the floor

"I...i cant believe he can match Hyung like that.."Yoona's mouth open as he looked at them in awe

"Yuri is the only who can match Taeyeon very well"Hyoyeon explained and watched Taeyeon stopped on his tracks,still fresh and doesnt look tired at all from the fast run

"You improve a lot than the last time"the beast compliment,looking at the breathless guy front of him

"I...im not the same Yuri anymore"The tanned guy emphasized every letters angrily as he took a deep breath to help his breath back to normal

He's always running around the field at least 50 times a day to make him fast and match his running pace but it still not enough

'Dammit!'-He yelled out in frustration because obviously,he's getting tired unlike Taeyeon who's looking fresh like nothing happened

"But its not enough to beat me,Kwon"Taeyeon smirked as he step forward fast and a blinked of eyes,he dissapear on Yuri's eyes

The whole gym dropped their jaw while the tanned guy froze on his spot before slowly turning around to see him running on the court and easily shot

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!'

the audience get crazy again as the whole gym filled my constant cheers for the BEAST even the GOT7 Wolves couldnt believe their eyes to see him played that fast

"Damn...he's so fast..."Bambam exclaimed in shocked

"Its just nothing to the real power of the BEAST"JB gritted his teeth in anger

"Yeah"Jackson agreed

the whole game filled with constant cheers for the BEAST as Yuri gritted his teeth in anger,he couldnt believe he just let him escape just like that

"You maybe fast than the last time but it doesnt mean that you can match my pace,Yuri"Taeyeon seriously stated when he passed him

The tanned guy can just closed his fist tightly,looking pale already by now.He hated it when no matter what he tried,he still couldnt beat him after those years knowing him

"What happened,Yuri?I thought your gonna match my pace"the handsome player questioned out while looking at the tired guy on the floor

They are on the University Gym right now,doing their daily routine after practices

To match with each other

Yuri continued to kneel down on the floor,catching his breath.He's frustrated and hate himself that after the extra practices and run.He still couldnt beat the no.1 player of the league

"I...thought so...too..."the tanned guy said hardly,looking at his bestfriend

Taeyeon,on the other hand can just pity him because out of all people.Yuri is the only one he saw working hard and takes everything seriously just to be better on the field

"That's why weve been doing this right,for you to match with my pace.I know that someday you will be gonna be like me too"the player persuade,he knows that someday Yuri will be one great player of the league

"I couldnt wait for that too come"Yuri smiled in hope

Yuri dribbled the ball,looking deeply into his rival eyes

Taeyeon surely has the most beautiful eyes on the field ever since he met him in grade school

The onyx eyes that sparkling and have their glow everytime he's playing basketball,smiled never left his face but soon everything's slowly change when they entered the University

The whole gym fell into a deep silent as they watching the game seriously,its just only 5 minutes away and they will know who's the best among the two,their friends who's holding their breath looked at the score

90-95

"Its only 5 minutes and Taeyeon is leading,what are you gonna do..Yul?"Hyoyeon asked to no one while he's watching the two former bestfriend's sending each other's glare

"Do you think Yul hyung will gonna succeed this time?"Yoona asked,feeling nervous about the end of the game

"I dont know but Taeyeon will not back down that easily,im sure of it"Sooyoung said

The time is running and its 5 point lead,Yuri started to make a move by moving the ball left and right

'Im gonna win this'-he thought as he dribble the ball fast and with a blink of eye,he already passed Taeyeon making the crowd scream all they might

They couldnt believe he passed the BEAST in just like that,Yuri continued to run faster before jumping outside the 3 point line making the crowd dropped their jaw of that risk

"You couldnt beat me,Kwon!!!"Taeyeon yelled as he jump too,trying to block his attack but Yuri threw the ball higher to his reach,everyone held their breath when the ball still spinning to the ring

Bang!

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!'

Scream filled out the whole arena as Yuri successfully shot the 3 points,they couldnt believe that he can improve in such a short time.Now its only 2 minutes remaining to the game and the lead is get down in 2

'Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttt!!!!'

The whistled from Leeteuk made the crowd silent as they witness Yuri fell down on the floor with Taeyeon standing in front of him

"Foul,No.9!"he called out making the crowd looked at them in disbelief

Who wouldnt?The well compose BEAST called a personal foul for the 1st time,the people started to murmor about the game making the BEAST wants to shut them up

He slowly raised his hands up as he looked at the guy on the floor,looking at him

He gritted his teeth and slowly curled his hands in a ball

"He's slowly taking the game seriously,jesus"Jessica commented,watching the tanned guy slowly stand back

Tiffany didnt say anything because she perfectly knows why Taeyeon did that and she couldnt help but to feel guilty

'Are you really that affected by that scene that makes you took this game seriously,Tae?'-she asked,watching the love of her life doing his best to control his emotions

Yuri shot the bonus free throw and its only 1 point game

94-95

The whole GYM filled out with many cheers,this is 1st time that they see someone who can match the BEAST skills and that is none other than his ex-bestfriend

Taeyeon dribble cooly,he couldnt believe that yuri can go this far and give him a little challenge

Yuri,on the other hand strictly guarding him as this is the time he's been waiting for,he will show the whole world that he's better than him and probably the girl he loves will finally fall for hi

The BEAST noticed the dreamy looked on his face as he followed his direction making his unconciously gritted his teeth

If you thought that Tiffany will be yours then your wrong,she's mine and gonna be mine forever-he thought angrily as his eyes started to change

the crowd went gasped when they saw the slight change on the BEAST eyes,they couldnt see any emotion right now and he's like a living dead who dont have a life

The tanned guy prepared himself for the attack of the heartless BEAST

But Taeyeon wouldnt back down that easily,he continued to dribble the ball faster and faster,even the whole gynasium couldnt see the ball now same as Yuri who's having a hard time to see it

'Shit!'-he cursed as he tried his best to see the ball but failed,he already know what can he do but he didnt expect him to show his power

"What's happening,Hyung?!"Yoona asked nervously,this is the 1st time he seen the BEAST like this and its scarying him

"Is he showing his real power?"Sooyoung asked this time

"I wish he is"Hyoyeon answered making the two guys looked at him confusedly

"What do you mean?"Sunny asked

"Dont be so amazed because its just only 20% of his power"

The whole group gasped in shocked,if 20% is already this powerful then what's more if its 100%?

Taeyeon continued to dribble the ball faster and faster,Yuri step backward unconciously as he couldnt keep his eyes on the ball longer and that's the cue the BEAST waiting for to finally passed him by in a great speed

The tanned guy widen his eyes as he immediately run towards him,he couldnt possibly lose to him especially now.He's so close of beating him off

The gym fell into deep silence as they seriously watch the two greatest players of the league compete with each other in great power with 10 minutes left behind

This is probably the first time in history that made the BEAST showed his 20% in a match and they will regret it if they dont finished the game

5

Taeyeon continued to run with Yuri following behind,trying to match with his pace

4

The tanned run faster,he couldnt bear to lose again to him,not this time

3

But they didnt expect to see the BEAST suddenly jumped in,ready to dunk

2

Yuri also jumped in time as he match the height of his rival,he smirked at him but what Taeyeon did surely surprised everyone

1

He suddenly turned the direction of the ball in a swift motion towards the side

0

"PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the crowd went wild a soon as the hell yet exciting game into an end,they dont really expect both of the players showed their skills today

94-96

Is the final score in favor of the unbeatable beast of the league

Yuri fell down into the floor because of the sudden impact,he couldnt believe that even he practice his ass off.He still couldnt beat his rival

He close his fist tightly making it pale white,griitting his teeth in anger

Taeyeon,who's still holding the ring jumped out as he looked at the pathetic loser ex-bestfriend of him

"You really so stupid to believe that you can beat me,how pathetic"He scoffed at the sight as he turned around to leave

The tanned guy can just looked at him in hatred

'Someday i will show you that im better than you!'-he shouted mentally as someone wrapped his arms around his shoulder

"Dont mind him,you did great..Bro"

But before Yuri could opened his mouth,his heart broke once again when he saw his rival suddenly pulled the girl he love and kissed her passionately

The whole crowd went wild as they witnessed them kissing

Tiffany widen her eyes in shocked,she really never expected him to pulled her and kissed in front of the crowd but nonetheless she closed her eyes before responding to him

The feeling of his soft lips againts her making Tiffany feel that she's the luckiest girl in the world to have the Guy of everyone's dream to be hers

After a few minutes they broke it off as Taeyeon slowly opened his eyes,instantly melting the girl into his embrace

"Your mine,got it"he possesively said,call him demanding or what but this is the 1st time he fall in love and Tiffany is the only girl he wants to be with for the rest of his life

Tiffany smiled at his possesiveness,its so rare to see him claiming his properties and again,she lucky enough to be chose by the BEAST

"Always And forever"she answered making her lover smiled at her before looking at another direction,smirking

she frowned at the sudden gesture as she followed his sight but her heart drop to see Yuri looking at them with tears streaming down into his face


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that,Kim Taeyeon?!!"the brunette shouted loudly,she doesnt care if the people started gossiping about them or whatsoever

After the scene earlier,the girl hurriedly dragged her boyfriend into the parking lot.She couldnt believe him to do such cruel thing like that

"What?I just kiss you,is that wrong?"the guy asked innocently,he already know what his girlfriend is talking about but he doesnt want to admit it causing them to argue over the same thing again

Tiffany can just looked at him in disbelief "Dont play dumb with me,Kim Taeyeon?!"

"I dont know what your talking about,Tiffa--"

"Tae!"

"What?"

The girl can just ran her hand on her face in frustration,she doesnt know why Taeyeon seems so stubborn

'This is harder than i thought'

Taeyeon on the other hand can just looked at her,suddenly feeling guilty for making Tiffany like that but he just dont want them to argue again

He open his mouth to say something when Tiffany beat him to it

"Are you sure you really love,Tae...?"she asked in a low tone but enough to made the guy dropped her jaw and looked at her in disbelief

"W-what?"

"Or just using me to hurt Yuri because you know that loves me?"

"Tiff--"

"T-tell me...T..tae...d..do you really love me?"her voice wavered a bit on her last sentene,honestly..she dont know what she's saying at the moment.Its just that Taeyeon's action made her doubt his love for her like he said

"B-babe..."And for the first time in a while,Taeyeon left speechless.He doesnt know what to say as he didnt expected Tiffany to doubt him

He felt suddenly felt sad and hurt at the same time

"Y..you know what..forget it.I know what would you say anyway"and with that Tiffany walked away without even sparking a glance at her frozen boyfriend

"Oh,your finally awake?How are you feeling?"Sooyoung asked a soon as he opened the Door

They are currently at the Infirmary right now as the tanned guy suddenly fainted due to exhaustion and fatigue but luckily its not worst like before

"Im ok"Yuri shortly answered,looking outside the window

"Are you sure?you want juice,water or anything?"

"I mean it,Soo..you dont have too"he turned to him and let out a small smile

Sooyoung sighed in relief to see him smiling again,its so hard to see one of your friend hurting

"I know,im just worried..."

Comfortable silence suddenly engulfed them,with only their breathing can be heard and the watching stare the younger guy gave to the man in bed

"I...i just cant believe he can do this to me...in front of a lot of people"he mumbled quietly,clenching his fist tightly at the same time after a long silence

He felt betrayed by a person who he already like brother and love like a real family but he didnt expect him to change for something like this

'Change in a bad way'

He's like a different person now

"Because you did it first,we all know that Tiffany is his girlfriend and yet you have the guts t--"

"I met her first,Soo!And i already told him before that i like her but what did he do?!Making me like a fool and stupid!He stole her away from me!"He unconciously yelled his heart out,the pain in his heart is too much to bear and its hurting him so much….

The tall guy flinced on the sudden loud voice,he seriously didnt expected that

"But we couldn't also change the fact that Tiffany already rejected you when Taeyeon asked her out,Yuri."

And that's break him even more,Yuri bit his lips as tears started to fell down

"Sometimes we couldnt possibly blame all of this on one person because all he did was to love and make her feel special everytime and that's more important"

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

'Damn!Why the time so running so slow?'the certain blonde bit her pen in annoyance as her eyes couldnt leave the clock for once

"You ok,Jess?"Sunny whispered,noticing the expression of the blonde

"Yeah,im ok"Jessica shortly answered,looking at her professor and the clock back and forth

Sunny can just frowned but shrugged her shoulder nonetheless,thinking that this is just another typical day of Jessica Jung

"What's happening to these Bestfriends?"Nicole whispered,afraid of getting caught by the JeTi duo "They are so quiet and its scarying me"

The short girl chuckled "I dont know,Nics"

"Ms.Jung,Ms.Lee"the voice called out causing them to looked but immediately gulped to their professor looking intently at them

"Y-yes,Sir?"

"Mind if you discuss whatever your taking there?"he asked causing the class giggled except for the JeTi who remained expressionless

"S-sorry,Sir.."Nicole bowed her head down and blushed in embarassment

"Next time you do it,you two will be send to the guidance...Arasso?"

The two can just nod their head as they are afraid to be send to the guidance,Again

"Seriously that old man!Did he really need to embarassed us like that?"Nicole voiced out irritatedly as soon as their the only left in the room

"Its your fault anyway,who asked you to gossip in class?"Jessica rolled her eyes causing Nicole pouted

"Yah"

"Stop it,Let's go.Maknae is already waiting"Tiffany's cold voice catch their attention but she didnt give a damn as the girl continued to walked outside of their room

"Seriously,what the hell is wrong with that girl?"Sunny asked,feeling pissed on how her friend acted

"L.Q maybe"Nicole answered,shrugging her shoulder

"Who cares?"the blonde coldly snorted as they made their way outside of the door

"Jessica"

The girls turned around only to stare at the person for a while

"Donghae-Oppa"The blonde shockingly called out causing the guy to smiled

"Can i talk to you for a bit?"

Jessica looked at her friend for a while and told them that she will follow which made the girls nod in understanding,Jessica followed him until they reach the garden

"Its been a long time since we spend a time together right"Donghae started and smiled,looking at the sky "and im happy to be finally be with you again"he looked at her lovingly

The blonde can just hummed in response as she dont know what to say at the moment,Donghae is her friend who happened to be her suitor for a 3 years now.They've met each other when Jessica went for a vacation in Japan for a year due to personal reasons.He's a nice guy though,caring,loving and understanding but the girl cant just bring herself to love Donghae more than friends as her heart is still beating for someone who love someone else

"O-oppa--"she couldnt finished her sentence when the guy cutted her off

"I already told you that im willing to wait,right?"he softly smiled,taking her one on him to show his sincerity

"But your just going to be hurt"

"I know and i dont care,all matters to me now is to see you happy"

Jessica felt move on his words,she can feel the love and sincerity towards his voice.

'If only i just fall in love with Donghae-Oppa,things will be going a lot easier'

"I want you to be happy too,Donghae"

"I already am because seeing you happy is my happiness and he's stupid for making you cry all over again"Donghae softly said and pulled her towards him,he's hurt.Yes..but seeing the girl he love hurting is much worst that's why he will do everything to make her happy no matter what even its not with him

"So stupid"the blonde chuckled bitterly when the image of the tanned guy appeared on her mind,she slowly wrapped her arms into his waist

"Just remember that im always here for you no matter what,ok?"he pulled away just a bit to see her face earning a cute nod from the girl


	6. Chapter 6

"How's the talk with Donghae-oppa?Everything alright?"Sunny asked worriedly a soon as Jessica came into their sight with a slightly puffed eyes

The girls can just looked at them as they dont have anything to say at the moment,they know how much Donghae value Jessica so much despite being the Ice Princess as she is.He accepted all her flaws that's they felt sad and pity him at the same time as they know that Jessica couldnt accept his feelings,not yet.

"There's nothing to worry about,Sunny-ah.I just became emotional that'a all"the blonde answered and smile weakly

"He's a nice guy,Jess.Are you sure you dont have any slightiest feelings for him?"Nicole asked this time

Jessica sadly shooked her head and looked down

'How i wish i was'

She sighed

"Its ok,Unnie.Dont force yourself to fall for someone you dont love"said by Seohyun this time making the ice princess smiled gratefully at her

"Donghae really love you so much huh but too bad you dont love him the same"Tiffany voice out while playing with her food catching the attention of the girls

"How i wish you can dictate your heart who you love so you wouldnt be hurt and hurt others at the same time"Jessica weakly said

"And i hope Yuri oppa will face the reality too,he's been dreaming too much"Seohyun stated causing the girls to chuckled at her remarks

"Believe me,Seo.That's my wish everyday"Jessica commented while laughing

'I dont know that being on my favorite place made me bothered'and for the nnth time Taeyeon sighed and put down his guitar

After what happened earlier at the parking lot,he seems distracted than he used to be.Tiffany wouldnt answered his calls or text and he thought that maybe,she wants space for a while so he let her but after a few hours he felt like dying already

"Are you really mad at me that much?"he asked to no one and leaned his back on the wall

He's currently on the music room right now,the only place besides the rooftop made him feel secure and comfort but looks like even it didnt help him even a bit

Memories of him and Tiffany started to flashback,their sweet kisses,romantic moments and how she brighten up his life who he thought already died

'Dang,your making me crazy woman'he hissed and hurriedly step out from the room

'Oh my god'

'Kyaah,he's so sweet'

'Awww,how i wish it was me...'

The girls is still at the cafeteria,chatting as usual with the excemption of Tiffany who doesnt even utter a single word when the topic about Donghae wrapped up which made her friends conclude that they have fight,again

"What the hell was that?"Jessica hissed as she have enough about the people started to gossip and the cafeteria started to be loud

"I dont know"Sunny answered as she tried her best to see what the students crowding about "Oh my god!"she exclaimed and cover her mouth

The girls including Tiffany looked at her weirdly "What?"the eyesmiling girl asked in confusion

"Look"Sunny excitedly pointed out to the entrance

The girls followed her fingers only to have their jaw dropped and widen their eyes especially Tiffany as she didnt expect it to happened

"Oh my god,Oh my god"Nicole repeatedly as she couldnt help but to smiled widely at the scene

"What the hell is he doing?"Jessica hissed as she too couldnt believe it

Well who wouldnt when you will see the Heartless cold hearted BEAST of the University walked inside the cafeteria one day with a boaquet of flowers in his hand

"Kyaah,Tiff!Your lucky"Sunny teased and smacked the frozen princess in the arms

Tiffany couldnt think at the moment,her eyes remained glued to the figure walking towards their table.She's still mad for what happened earlier and she can just pray to god to give her strength on what about to happened

'Oh good lord'

"What do you think your doing?"The Ice princess asked coldly a soon as Taeyeon finally arrived at their table but the player just ignored her and just looked at the eyes remained looking at her

"Tiff"he called out

"What the he--hmmmpp"Jessica almost shouted again when Sunny covered her mouth

"Dont mind her,go on"the bunny hurriedly said,still covering the mouth of the ice princess with the help of Nicole and Seohyun

The player can just sighed and looked again to the girl in front of him but to his surprise,she already glaring at him"What do you think your doing?"

"What?Am i not to do this also to my girlfriend?"He asked back

"Dont answer me with questions,Kim Taeyeon"Once again for how many times of the day,Tiffany said his full name which she only do when she's upset or mad

"Alright,im sorry...ok?"He softly said and pulled a chair beside her

"And who told you to seat beside me?Were still not ok in case you forgot"the brunette remarks and rolled her eyes

"That's why im here to fix this,Tiffany"

"I know im wrong and sorry if you feel used or anything but Babe,you do know that i love you..right?like real love?"he looked at her eyes but Tiffany just looked away made his heart ache

'She's really mad'he sighed and took her hands who's resting at he top of the table and luckily she pulled away

Everything fell silent as the people inside the cafeteria just focus their attention to the couple,no one dared to interrupt or break the silence.Some was silently hoping they would break up as finally the BEAST can finally be single again

"How can i believe you when everytime you showed your affection to me there's always Yuri somewhere?I feel like you just asked me to be your girlfriend because he confes--"

"Tiffany,Stop"

Tiffany stop blabbering and looked at the fierce stare Taeyeon giving to her,this is the first time he looked at her that way and its somehow scarying her

"How can you say that when i gave my everything to you?"Taeyeon continued to looked at her"That i sacrifice one of the things that important into my life"his voice wavered a bit at the last line

Tiffany stayed silent,she knew how much she hurt him by her words but can you blame her?His actions hurted her too but is she strong enough to let him go?

"But i did it because i know i will going to regret it in the future if i let you go.."he muttered softly and looked directly into her eyes"Because i love you..."

"A..and i love you too.."the brunette bit her lower lip and squeezed his hand

"So dont ever think that i just used you because Babe,i wouldnt made my biggest decision in my life i didnt love you enough to fight for the relationship we have now"

"Then why did you do it?"Tiffany already believe him but she couldnt still forget what he did earlier at the Gym

Taeyeon seem hesitant for a while and scratch his not so itchy neck,he doesnt have to courage to say it out loud especially with people inside the cafeteria

'Cute..'Tiffany mentally awwed as she watch her boyfriend actions

"So..."

"ImJealous"he said it out fast and looked down immediately

"What?"The girl looked at him in bewilderment,he spoke too fast that she couldn't catch what he says "Repeat it,Babe"

Taeyeon on the other hand glad that she didn't catch what he said as it will be very embarrassing to his part but the the look on her girlfriend face made him have no choice

'Damn!How can I say no to that cute face?'he sighed and took a deep breath before saying something that made him turned red "Im Jealous"he admitted as his voice getting low every words

Tiffany smiled widely,showing her perfect crescent eyes while the girls covered their mouth to prevent them from squeling so loudly.This is the first time they've seen the Heartless Cold BEAST of the University to be this shy and cute

"Seriously!How can you be so cute and hot at the same time?"the brunette exclaimed loudly as she throw herself at him.Taeyeon can just hugged her tightly and hide his blushing face to her neck "I hate you"he mumbled that made her laugh

Tiffany pulled out from the hug and cup his face between her hands "And I love you too"she smiled lovingly "But seriously,Babe.Why are you jealous when you know im yours and yours only?"

"Try to stand there and looked at your girlfriend being hugged by someone else"Taeyeon stated seriously causing Tiffany to chuckled

"Its just a hug,Babe.Its nothing compared what you can do to me"she whispered huskily causing shiver to the player which made her smirk

"Now...now...getting perveted now arent we...miyoung?"Jessica grimaced causing the girls laugh at her

"Whatever,Jess.Whatever"Tiffany laughed and leaned her back on boyfriend's chest while right arm are wrapped on his waist

"Finally a happy ending"Nicole announced excitedly causing the people again groaned

"But seriously Erik,dont ever get this girl mad.She's so scary"Sunny commented

"Im not"

"You are"

"Im--"

"Dont worry,Sunny.I learned my lesson"Taeyeon cutted her girlfriend off which made the girl on his arms glared at him

"You better be"she treatened but blush immediately when the guy peck her lips

"I am"he said sofly and backhugged her tightly

'im so happy to finally resolve my conflict with you,Tiff.I love you so much and i cant imagine my life without you by side that's why ill do everything just to make you stay by side forever'

With that,he kissed the side of her head causing him to received an eyesmile from the princess


	7. Chapter 7

"Really?Oh,man!What a waste i missed that"

"You should!He's so romantic,Soo and you can feel the love he feel towards her...Awww"

"Yah!I can be sweet too,you know"

"Yeah,For food!"

"Shut up,Kim Hyoyeon!"

After the scene earlier at the cafeteria,they back from their classroom again when the 1st class students suddenly barged in and as usual the girls are all over gaga again over them

"Im just saying the truth,Soo!" Hyoyeon smirked

"Yo--!"

"Stop it,Soo"Sunny cutted him off and hold her boyfriend before launching himself towards Hyoyeon

"B-but,bunny"Sooyoung tried to reason

"And beside he's just saying the truth so accept the fact"the Bunny remarks causing the whole group laughed while Sooyoung can just pouted

"Hey.."a tap on Yuri's shoulder made her looked up to see Jessica smiling towards him

"Hey"

"How are you?I heard from Sooyoung that you refused to go to hospital"

"There's no need for that,Sica-ah and besides im ok.I just need a complete rest and i will be fine"the tanned guy assured as he held her hand causing the girl to blushed in the process

"T-that's good to hear,Ahem" Jessica cleared her throat awkwardly and pulled out her hand from him

'Calm down,Heart..Phew!'

"Yuri,Jess"

They both turned around to see Tiffany walking towards them happily making the two of them have different expression.

"Hey,Tiff"Jessica greeted curtly

"Hi"Yuri greeted cheerfully,he was happy to finally see the face his been longing to see after staying at the infirmary for how many hours

'Damn!Your really beautiful,Tiffany'

"Hi,Yuri.How are you?I heard what happened,Are you ok?" Tiffany worriedly asked making once again Yuri's heart jumped in joy

'She's worried about me?'

Just the thought of his love worried for him made him feel happy and joy

"Im ok,Fany-ah...I just need to rest and i will be fine"he answered softly,taking right hand out and squeezed it

"Glad to hear that"the brunette heaved a sighed and squeezed his hand back,after all.Yuri is still her friend and forever will be

"By the way,Tiff.Where's Erik?" Jessica asked when she find no sign of the BEAST

"Im here,Jessica"A cold voice heard from behind

The Eyesmile girl immediately retreated her hand back from Yuri's grasped as she doesn't want his boyfriend to misunderstood especially they just make up from their previous argument much to her bestfriend's relief and disappointment from Yuri

"H-hi,Babe"she greeted awkwardly

Taeyeon didn't say anything and just wrapped his around her shoulder,kissing her head causing her to blush

"Why are you late?"the blonde asked coldly,feeling bitter about the scene earlier

"I just need some important thing to do,Miss Jung"

"Hey,Guys!I have an idea,why don't we go later at the club?This is the last time we will be free as we were all going busy next week" Nicole suddenly asked,breaking the sudden tensed atmosphere

"Sure why not?Were going to be busy these following days too,so i think this is the right time to have fun" Hyoyeon agreed,catching his girlfriend what trying to say

"Aww,Thanks..Hyo!" Nicole kissed her boyfriend's cheeks

"Anything for you,Hon" Hyoyeon smiled

"how about you,girls?"

"I agree,we need some time off anyway" Sunny answered,looking at her friends

"If my bunny is in,then im in too" Sooyoung happily said and hi-five with Hyoyeon

"How about the four of you?" Nicole asked the other four who havent voiced out their answer

"Are you seriously asking me that,Nicole?Of course im in!" Yuri answered causing Sooyoung to slumped his body towards him "Yah,Choi shikshin!"

"Even i say no,your still going to force me though" Jessica stated causing the girls winked at her and laughed which made her rolled her eyes in replied

"How about the two of you?" Sunny asked the couple who's just looking at them

"What do you think,Babe?" Tiffany looked up to his boyfriend

She wanted to go obviously but Taeyeon already told her not to go to the Club without his permission

Taeyeon open his mouth to speak but Yuri beat him to it

"What is he?Your mommy?"He snorted,giving the player a dirty look

"Yul"Jessica glared at him but Yuri didn't even get affected by it

"Im just protecting my girlfriend,Mr.Kwon" Taeyeon replied coldly,staring deeply into his eyes "And I couldn't see anything wrong with me preventing her to go to the place where she could harm herself"

"Babe"Tiffany softly called,rubbing her arms to calm him down "Its ok if we—"

"Its ok,were going"the BEAST answered sternly,eyes not leaving his rival

His answered made their friends celebrated happily while Tiffany can just hugged him tightly,whispering a low 'Thank you'

After the Group talk earlier,the couple quickly drove back to the Kim Mansion.He's the only owner living there with their butlers,maids and driver as Hyoyeon already move out ever since he and Nicole got together while their parents are rarely at home as their busy to the work

The BEAST is currently lying down into his King Size bed,reading his book while waiting for his girlfriend to finished showering

His room is quiet spacious,expected from the Heir of the business tycoon in the whole world

Not long after,the shower door opened only to reveal Tiffany only wrapped in pink towel around her body

Her hair is still wet and the water drops down into her body makes her even more hot and sexy

She moaned in satisfaction,feeling light after the shower she did and look where her lover is

Seriously,how can someone be so cute and hot at the same time?-She thought as she continued to gawked over her boyfriend seriously reading his book,suddenly she felt hot especially down there

Smirked slowly formed into her face as she slowly walked towards the bed,upon realizing another presence into the room Taeyeon looked up only to be froze to see his girlfriend sexily wrapped only in a towel walking towards him

"Hi,there" Tiffany called out seductively,seating beside him

"What are you doing?"he furrowed his eyesbrows as he looked at her up and down

He wouldn't deny that Tiffany is so sexy right now,being wrapped only on that soft fabric made him feel aroused but held himself back

"Sitting beside you obviously" the brunette rolled her eyes "Well anyway,i havent properly thank you for what you did earlier...your so sweet"she said,caressing his cheeks lovingly

"Dont act like i havent given you flowers everyday,Tiffany" he answered,taking her hands off his cheeks softly and squeezed them

"That's not what i mean,Taeyeon"

"Then what?"

"What i mean is what you did in front of everyone else,i know that your not that showy type and i couldnt be grateful that you do it...for me"

"I will do everything just for you"he stated making the girl heart instantly melted

'He's so perfect and he's mine'-she felt so lucky to have such a perfect man for her

"That's why thank you,i love you"she leaned closer before kissing his lips softly

"I love you too,now go and change before i cant control myself" he smirked as he eyed her chest back to her eyes

Tiffany's face flushed red but soon replaced by a smirked

"I dont mind you lose control" she seductively whispered into his ear, she nibbled on his ear and kissed down along his neck making the guy groaned and in a swift motion he change their position,him on top

"If i start now,i dont think i could stop"he huskily whispered sending shivered down to the girls body

"I dont want you to stop either"she whispered back,looking at him with lust and that's the cue before he crashed their lips together

"Seriously?!!Where the hell is that girl?!!" Jessica shouted in annoyance

They are already on the Club and its already been two hours passed but Tiffany is still out of the sight same with Taeyeon

"She's not replying to my messages" Nicole said in panic,texting non-stop

"Maybe they caught in a traffic,calm down..Geez" Sunny cooed,drinking her cocktail

"Traffic?!She's already late in 2 hours,Sun!2 hours and your telling me that she's caught up in a traffic?!!" The blonde practically yelled,she's been running out of patience since earlier

"Unnie,calm down...why dont you just called her?Maybe she will answer" Seohyun politely said,hoping to calm the girl down

"Good idea,Seohyun.That Girl seriously will get it from me" She gritted her teeth as she quickly dialled her bestfriend's number

It continued to ring a few times but still no one answering

"Now she's not answering her phone,Dammit"

"Calm down,Jessica.Seriously..."

"Wait,hold on"

"What?"

"Yah!Where the hell are you?!!Didnt you know that were just waiting for the two of you?!!" The blonde angrily shouted a soon as the person on the other line answered

"J...*Pant*..jess..." the other line called out breathlessly

The blonde furrowed her eyesbrows in confusion,what the hell is her bestfriend doing to be that breathless?

"What the fuck are you doing,Tiffany?!!why--" she couldnt continued to finished her sentence when she heard something that made her instantly froze on her spot

"...Ahh...Tae...ahhh..."

Jessica's eyes widen and abruptly end the call before throwing the phone on the table with a loud thud like it was the most disgusting she touch, causing the Girls looked at her in surprise

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked worriedly

"And why your face are so r--?" Sunny eyes widen when she realize something"W..wait dont tell me..."

The blonde lifelessly slumped back into her seat and gulped her tequilla in one go,she doesn't really expected to hear it again

"Hahahahahahah" Sunny laughed out loud causing the Girls looked at her weirdly

"Why are you laughing,Sun?"Nicole asked confusedly

"I...hahahah..." the short girl couldnt stop herself laughing making Jessica throw her phone at her

"S-shut up,Sunny!" she glared at her coldly but sadly,it didnt affect the laughing bunny even just a bit

"..Your face is so priceless,Jessica" the short blonde manage to say between her laughs

"Wait,you mean..." Nicole widen her eyes also as her face started to turned red

"Y..yes...yes...hahhaha"

"Oh my gosh!"

"That Girl!She will going to get it from me!!" The blonde shouted angrily as her face are so flushed of red

"Ahh...ah...Stop it,Jessi!!" Tiffany winced in pain as her ears are painfully pulled off

"No!Who told you to answer your phone in the middle of your sessions huh?!!"Jessica asked angrily,pulling her ears even more

They just arrived a few minutes ago,thanks to Taeyeon's Car speed but a soon as she arrived.Jessica immediately pulled her ears off

"Ouch!Stop it,will you!!" She pulled her bestfriend's hands off and rubbed her poor ears who she sure is already red"As for your question,the phone is ringing non-stop and i dont have a choice but to answer it"she pouted

"Still,didnt you know how shocked i am when i heard you?!!Gosh!!" Jessica shivered in fear as she remembered how Tiffany moan earlier

"Yeah,you didnt see how priceless her face was" Sunny chuckled but stop when Jessica glared at her

"Waeyo,Its not the like the first time you hear us doing that" The brunette rolled her eyes and sat beside Seohyun"And besides,i dont want to get in trouble when i didnt answered your phone..Jess"

"its more better if you do it than to hear you moaning"

"Ok..ok...ill do it next time"she smirked earning a pinch from her bestfriend"Ouch!"

"Serves you right"the blonde rolled her eyes,looking at the dancefloor leaving the eyesmiling girl pouting

"But speaking off,who would have thought that you can get the most hottest guy in the Campus,let alone get him into bed" Nicole wiggle her brows teasingly making Tiffany blush at the statement

"And i remember you telling me that you will make him your boyfriend someday,i almost cant believe you that time not when he showed up and kissed you at the masquerade ball" Sunny giggled remembering time where they got shocked to see him kissing their friend after the romantic dance

"I told yah"Tiffany smirked as she remembered the first time she saw her man

Its already shining brightly morning and the 1st day of school after a the break,many students are already inside the campus.Trying to impress their crush and to have more friends

Tiffany and her group are currently walking to the field,most of the people are turning their head to them as they walked gorgeously

"Where is Jessica?I thought she will accompany us?" Sunny asked,looking at her phone

"She's on the Gym right now and i heard that there's a try out in her team today" Nicole answered

"Why dont we checked it out first?Since we still have much more time" Tiffany suggested making the Girls agreed

The Group went to the Gym and got surprised to see a lot of people inside,they didnt know that the Basketball Team are so popular

They make their way throughout the Crowd but only one thing make the great Tiffany hwang frozen on her spot

There's a practice game happening inside but the eyesmile girl doesn't care what's happening around her a soon as her eyes darted into the guy in his uniform running to the opponents court,sweats and exhaustion are already visible on his teammates body but looks like he never get tired,seriousness never left his handsome face

This is the first time she saw someone so attractive and hot the same time,she couldnt even explain what's her feeling right now

She felt butterflies into her stomach and her body get numb plus her heart is beating in a fast rhythm

"What's wrong,Tiff?" Sunny asked confusedly upon seeing her friend's frozen state

Tiffany didnt answer and just watched the guy slowly turned his thin line lips into a smirked

"ooohhhh,looks like the famous hwang found her target huh" Nicole teasingly said making the other girls giggled

"S-shut up"She glared but failed miserably when a blush crept into her face

"Dont worry,Tiff.Your not the only one" Sunny smirked,looking at the certain tall guy under the basket

the brunette turned her attention to the guy and looks like her heart forgot to beat when he suddenly turned his attention to her,looking deeply into her eyes like a burning hole into her body and the crowd went wild when the cold aura turned into a sweet smile

"I wonder what his name..." she asked to no one and smiled back to the Unknown guy

"Dunno,like him?" Nicole asked and playfully nudged the eyesmiling girl shoulder

"Its so early to say that but to tell you the truth,he already catch my attention" she admitted,eyes slowly turning into crescents

"Its like a dream come true right,Unnie" Seohyun happily stated

"Definitely" the eyesmiling girl said,turned to looked at her man but surprised to see him looking at her also

'I love you'she mouthed,smiling

Taeyeon slowly smiled back and held up his glass before replying

'I love you too,my princess'

Yep,definitely a dream come true because now they found the missing puzzle with each other that anyone could wish for


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey"a kissed on her cheek makes the brunette turned her head only to be greeted by the lips of her most beloved

"Hmmmm"she voice out the kiss before pulling back "I miss you"

"Were just together earlier,Babe "he chuckled,wrapping his arms around her

"I dont care,i miss you every single time" she mumbled softly as she snuggled more into him,smelling his addicting scent

The girls almost puke in disgust of how lovesick their friend was

"Ewww" the girls exclaimed in unison

"Seriously,Tiff?" Jessica asked in disbelief

"What?Your just jealous because your boyfriend's aren't here,right babe?"she asked cutely to her lover

"My god,Tiff...Stop it..." Nicole cringed,gulping her 4th glass

"Now im wondering of how you handle that girl,seriously.She's so disgusting" Sunny rolled her eyes in disgust

"Am not" Tiffany defended

"You are"

"Your just jealous"she stuck her tongue out but stopped when Taeyeon suddenly held her chin,lifting it.

"Dont do that"

"W-what?"she didnt do anything wrong didnt she?She just stucked her tounge out but her breath soon hitch when she felt his hot breath near to her ear

"Its making me want you more"he huskily whispered successfully making the girl felt hot all of a sudden

'Dammit!'-she cursed at how just a little action from him makes her bothered and hot especially down there

Taeyeon pulled back and smirked upon seeing his already flushed red girlfriend but luckily its a bit dark so no one can noticed

"S-shut up..."she mumbled softly making the guy chuckled

"Jesus,these two are seriously the worst"Sunny exclaimed,pointing at them in the process

"Yeah right,now i missed my hyo" Nicole whine,watching the two of them flirting with each other makes her want to do the same with her boyfriend

"Dont you dare,Nicole.i dont need another couple to shamelessly flirt in front of me"Jessica stated coldly making her bestfriend smirked

"Why dont you just got yourself a boyfriend so you wouldnt get jealous"

"No thanks,im happy with my life now..."she stood up

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom"with that she walked away making rest of the girls burst out in laughing

"She's so obvious"

"I know right"

"Now that she's gone,i gotta find my hyo" Nicole hurriedly said before she leave the table in a flash

"Mom's calling,wait "Seohyun stood up,walking away

the couple turned their attention to Sunny who just raised her eyebrows on them

"What?"

"Arent you gonna leave?"

"Oh my god,Tiff...Seriously?Arrggh"Sunny groaned before walking to the counter

Tiffany can just laughed at her friend behavior

"Your so evil,you know that"

"But you love this evil creature,hmmm.."she rubbed their nose together before grabbing the back of his neck,kissing him

Taeyeon's hands automatically wrapped around her waist,pulling her to straddle him into his lap while the girl wrapped her around his neck,deepening the kiss with only clothes covering their body

The continued to kissed slowly until it change into passionate and hot when the brunette suddenly run her tounge across his bottom lips which he opened happily,they had a tounge battle as the BEAST hands started to roamed around the girl's body causing her to have goosebumps,her hands are wildly messing with his hair.Slowly,he ran his hand down to her thighs,skirting past the extremely sensitive skin at the back of her knees,to pressed his fingertips into her calves so perfectly that she groaned aloud at the plesure of his touch

"Arrgh...Tae..."she groaned between the kisses

'Ahmm...so good...he surely the excellent kisser' her mind is a mess,the only thing she wanted right now is to how to get her lover into another round

Taeyeon suddenly pulled away that made her almost protest but rolled back her eyes when he again began to kiss her neck, his hot tongue once again leaving blazing trails of passion across her skin.

"Tif--Oh my god!Yah!!"Jessica shouted causing the two immediately broke apart from each other,blushing

"What the hell,Jess!!" the brunette shouted irritatedly,she's so hot already making her ready for the next level only to be ruined by her jealous bestfriend

"Dont 'What the hell,Jess' me,Hwang!!Seriously?!!Didn't you two get enough of each other?You already did 'it' before coming here right?"

"So what?Were just kissing for goodness sake"

"Yeah right,if i haven't broke the two of you im sure you already naked by now"the blonde rolled her eyes sarcastically,noticing the few opened buttons of Taeyeon's shirt which he immediately closed

"Yah!"Tiffany stood up,glaring at her

"Try to control yourself next time,were in the public places in case you forgot" she stated coldly as she sat down to her seat

"Like i said earlier,were just kissing and nothing more"the brunette rolled her eyes of how overreacting her bestfriend was

"Whatever"Jessica for the nnth time,rolled her eyes before gulping down her drink

"Seriously,Jess?Arrggh"the eyesmile girl angrily slumped down and crossed her arms,she couldnt believe they got interupted

"Calm down,we can continue it later on...smile please"Taeyeon said softly,wrapping his arms around her

Tiffany looked at her boyfriend,tugging her cheeks to create a smile

"Happy?"She asked,smiling

"Very,i love you"

"I love you too"

Jessica looked at her bestfriend happily talking to her boyfriend,she's so envious because at a young age.Tiffany already found her The One,a man who will love her with all his heart despite her flaws and treat her like a princess

Taeyeon is surely the Prince Charming of the real world,he's the perfect ideal man that despite being so heartless inside the court he can turned into a sweet,lovable,caring and understanding Boyfriend for tiffany

'Tiffany's so lucky for having someone like Taeyeon,im jealous'

she sighed softly as she looked around only to spot him flirting with different girls

Looks like her road to forever is still a long way cause the man she only wanted still blindly waiting for the girl who wouldnt be his ever

After leaving the group,Nicole walked around the club to find her boyfriend

Just watching her friend getting lovey dovey with her boyfriend's twin made her instantly jealous but that ice princess stop her from doing this a while ago

'Where is he?'she mentally asked as she looked around around to find him but none

"Oh,Nics!"Sooyoung called out from god knows where "What are you doing here?"

"Ah,soo.Nothing,just looking for Hyo.Have you seen him?"she asked,eyes doesn't stop wondering around

"Oh,Hyo.He's near of the bar stool"

"Oh,thank you..Soo"she hugged him before walking towards the bar counter

But the scene in front of her made her blood boiled and gritted her teeth as she watched her boyfriend sitting closely with a random girl and much worst,she's caressing his arms

She stomped her way towards the two and push the girl causing her to almost fell out into the floor

Hyoyeon can just widen his eyes and turned instantly pale when he saw his girlfriend's face "N-N-Nic…"

"Looks like your enjoying yourself too much,Mr.Kim"Nicole sarcastically remark as she crossed her arms,glaring at his boyfriend

"A..ahhh…eh.h—"

"How dare you to push me!!Do you know who I am huh?!"the girl cutted him off as she pointed towards the girl,fuming

"What's your pointing.."she pushed the girl's finger off "And I don't need to know you!How dare you flirt with my boyfriend huh?!!"

The people around them started to murmured making the guy immediately get in between the two,afraid of getting the things worst

"Nicbaby.stop it.."

"Don't 'Nicbaby' me,Kim Hyoyeon!!!"Nicole pushed him hardly "How dare you flirt in front of me huh??!!"

"Maybe he's already get tired of already"the girl bitchily said and looked at her nails

"You brat,Come here!!"Nicole almost launched herself towards the girl not when Hyoyeon immediately grabbed her "Yah!!Let me go!!"

"Stop it,Nic!Dont make a scene here"he said and turned towards the girl "Go"

"Why?Im not afraid of her,duh!"

"Girl,don't be so stubborn..Let's go!"The girl's friend hurriedly dragged the protesting girl away from the couple

After making sure,they are disappeared from their sight.Hyoyeon sighed in relief and looked at his girlfriend only to receive a hard slap and 'awww' and 'Ouch' from the crowd

"Ni—"

"Shut.Up"

The cold tone of his girlfriend made the blonde guy bowed his head down in guilt,he doesn't even know why he done it in the first place

"Im disappointed with you right now"the girl said painfully as she bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling down,it hurts.So much.

"I..im sorry"

"Don't say it,please…"she said and looked at him

Hyoyeon didn't say anything and just looked at her

"I..i cant believe you can do this to me,I cant believe this"that's all she can say before walking away from the scene,leaving her dumbfounded boyfriend

Do you know the feeling when you slowly felt the one you love slowly lose interest on you?

That's what Sooyoung feel right now,he felt Sunny slowly slipping on his hands and its scared him

The main thing he agreed on Nicole's idea is for him and sunny to spend some time together but looks like its impossible right now because even they are together,she seems so far away

"Hey"he tapped her shoulder

"Hmm"she replied,still not taking her eyes off on her phone

"Who are you texting to the point that you couldn't even looked at me?"he frowned making the girl looked up on him

"What?"

"Your too engrossed on your phone,Sunny"

"Oh!Sorry,its just my friend came back here in Korea and you know..trying to catch up"

"Still,can you just do that when your alone?were here to have fun not for you just text someone"

Sunny frowned,not liking the tone on his voice "What's the problem of texting my friend,soo?"

"There's nothing wrong texting your friend,Sunny"he looked at her "Im just saying that you shouldn't do that when were together,I feel like your bodyguard here"

The girl can only shooked her head in disbelief,couldn't believe Sooyoung can think like that "Your unbelievable"

"Whatever,you know what..just do whatever you want..im going to enjoy myself alone"he said and quickly walked away to prevent another argument to happened

'What the hell just happened?'she thought and looked at her boyfriend disappearing back


End file.
